Generally, providing services for remote communication between individuals is a goal of the telecommunications industry. But, since the invention of the telephone, implementing remote communications for the hearing impaired has been difficult, especially across communications pathways established for hearing-enabled users. For instance, “Deaf Relay Services” support video sessions between the hearing impaired and other users, thereby facilitating remote communication. Disadvantageously, fast frames rates are required to provide sufficient video quality for communicating hand gestures such that they may be accurately recognized by a user. As such, high-bandwidth channels (e.g., wired IP connections) are required to support a sign language conversation over a video session.
As such, employing a technique for generating replicated physical gestures on a user-interface (UI) display to visibly communicate sign language without transmitting corollary information (e.g., audio, color, background motion, and data important to typical video sessions) would enhance a hearing-impaired user's experience when attempting to interact with a remote user over conventional communication pathways.